UISUMMARY EditBox
Summary (See EditBox object information for details) Methods Inherited UIObject Methods UIObject object summary : UIObject:GetAlpha : UIObject:GetName : UIObject:GetObjectType() - Get the type of this object - New in 1.10 : UIObject:IsObjectType("type") - Determine if this object is of the specified type, or a subclass of that type - New in 1.10. : UIObject:SetAlpha Inherited FontInstance Methods FontInstance object summary : FontInstance:GetFont : FontInstance:GetFontObject : FontInstance:GetJustifyH : FontInstance:GetJustifyV : FontInstance:GetShadowColor : FontInstance:GetShadowOffset : FontInstance:GetSpacing : FontInstance:GetTextColor : FontInstance:SetFont : FontInstance:SetFontObject : FontInstance:SetJustifyH : FontInstance:SetJustifyV : FontInstance:SetShadowColor : FontInstance:SetShadowOffset : FontInstance:SetSpacing : FontInstance:SetTextColor Inherited Region Methods Region object summary : Region:ClearAllPoints : Region:GetBottom : Region:GetCenter : Region:GetHeight : Region:GetLeft : Region:GetNumPoints : Region:GetParent : Region:GetPoint : Region:GetRight : Region:GetTop : Region:GetWidth : Region:Hide : Region:IsShown : Region:IsVisible : Region:SetAllPoints : Region:SetHeight : Region:SetParent : Region:SetPoint : Region:SetWidth : Region:Show Inherited Frame Methods Frame object summary : Frame:CreateFontString(["name"[,"layer")]] - Create and return a new FontString as a child of this Frame. : Frame:CreateTexture(["name"[,"layer")]] - Create and return a new Texture as a child of this Frame. : Frame:CreateTitleRegion : Frame:DisableDrawLayer("layer") - Disable rendering of regions in the specified draw layer. : Frame:EnableDrawLayer("layer") - Enable rendering of regions in the specified draw layer. : Frame:EnableKeyboard(enableFlag) - Set whether this frame will get keyboard input. : Frame:EnableMouse(enableFlag) - Set whether this frame will get mouse input. : Frame:EnableMouseWheel(enableFlag) - Set whether this frame will get mouse wheel events. : Frame:GetBackdrop : Frame:GetBackdropBorderColor : Frame:GetBackdropColor : Frame:GetChildren() - Get children of this frame. : Frame:GetEffectiveScale() - Get the scale factor of this object relative to the root window. : Frame:GetFrameLevel() - Get the level of this frame. : Frame:GetFrameStrata() - Get the strata of this frame. : Frame:GetFrameType() - Get the type of this frame. : Frame:GetHitRectInsets : Frame:GetID() - Get the ID of this frame. : Frame:GetMaxResize : Frame:GetMinResize : Frame:GetNumChildren() - Get the number of children this frame has. : Frame:GetNumRegions() - Return the number of Regions that are children of this frame. : Frame:GetRegions() - Return the regions of the frame (multiple return values). : Frame:GetScale() - Get the scale factor of this object relative to its parent. : Frame:GetScript("handler") - Get the function for one of this frame's handlers. : Frame:GetTitleRegion : Frame:HasScript("handler") - Return true if the frame can be given a handler of the specified type (NOT whether it actually HAS one, use GetScript for that) - Since 1.8. : Frame:IsClampedToScreen : Frame:IsFrameType("type") - Determine if this frame is of the specified type, or a subclass of that type. : Frame:IsKeyboardEnabled : Frame:IsMouseEnabled : Frame:IsMouseWheelEnabled : Frame:IsMovable() - Determine if the frame can be moved. : Frame:IsResizable() - Determine if the frame can be resized. : Frame:IsToplevel : Frame:IsUserPlaced() - Determine if this frame has been relocated by the user. : Frame:Lower() - Lower this frame behind other frames. : Frame:Raise() - Raise this frame above other frames. : Frame:RegisterAllEvents : Frame:RegisterEvent("event") - Indicate that this frame should be notified when event occurs. : [Frame RegisterForDrag|Frame:RegisterForDrag("buttonType"[,"buttonType"...)]] - Inidicate that this frame should be notified of drag events for the specified buttons. : [Frame SetBackdrop|Frame:SetBackdrop([backdropTable)]] - Set the backdrop of the frame according to the specification provided. : [Frame SetBackdropBorderColor|Frame:SetBackdropBorderColor(r,g,b[,a)]] - Set the frame's backdrop's border's color. : [Frame SetBackdropColor|Frame:SetBackdropColor(r,g,b[,a)]] - Set the frame's backdrop color. : Frame:SetClampedToScreen : Frame:SetFrameLevel(level) - Set the level of this frame (determines which of overlapping frames shows on top). : Frame:SetFrameStrata("strata") - Set the strata of this frame. : Frame:SetHitRectInsets : Frame:SetID(id) - Set the ID of this frame. : Frame:SetMaxResize(maxWidth,maxHeight) - Set the maximum dimensions this frame can be resized to. : Frame:SetMinResize(minWidth,minHeight) - Set the minimum dimensions this frame can be resized to. : Frame:SetMovable(isMovable) - Set whether the frame can be moved. : Frame:SetResizable(isResizable) - Set whether the frame can be resized. : Frame:SetScale(scale) - Set the scale factor of this frame relative to its parent. : Frame:SetScript("handler",function) - Set the function to use for a handler on this frame. : Frame:SetToplevel : Frame:SetUserPlaced(isUserPlaced) - Set whether the frame has been relocated by the user (and will thus be saved in the layout cache). : Frame:StartMoving() - Start moving this frame. : Frame:StartSizing("point") - Start sizing this frame using the specified anchor point. : Frame:StopMovingOrSizing() - Stop moving and/or sizing this frame. : Frame:UnregisterAllEvents() - Indicate that this frame should no longer be notified when any events occur. : Frame:UnregisterEvent("event") - Indicate that this frame should no longer be notified when event occurs. EditBox Methods : EditBox:AddHistoryLine("text") - Add text to the edit history. : EditBox:ClearFocus() : EditBox:GetAltArrowKeyMode : EditBox:GetBlinkSpeed : EditBox:GetHistoryLines() - Get the number of history lines for this edit box : EditBox:GetInputLanguage() - Get the input language (locale based not in-game) : EditBox:GetMaxBytes : EditBox:GetMaxLetters : EditBox:GetNumLetters() - Gets the number of letters in the box. : EditBox:GetNumber() : EditBox:GetText() - Get the current text contained in the edit box. : EditBox:GetTextInsets : [EditBox HighlightText|EditBox:HighlightText([startPos,endPos)]] - Set the highlight to all or some of the edit box text. : EditBox:Insert("text") - Insert text into the edit box. : EditBox:IsAutoFocus : EditBox:IsMultiLine : EditBox:IsNumeric : EditBox:IsPassword : EditBox:SetAltArrowKeyMode : EditBox:SetAutoFocus : EditBox:SetBlinkSpeed : EditBox:SetFocus() : EditBox:SetHistoryLines() - Set the number of history lines to remember. : EditBox:SetMaxBytes(maxBytes) - Set the maximum byte size for entered text. : EditBox:SetMaxLetters(maxLetters) - Set the maximum number of letters for entered text. : EditBox:SetMultiLine : EditBox:SetNumber(number) : EditBox:SetNumeric : EditBox:SetPassword : EditBox:SetText("text") - Set the text contained in the edit box. : EditBox:SetTextInsets(l,r,t,b) : EditBox:ToggleInputLanguage() Script Handlers Inherited Frame Script Handlers Frame object summary : OnChar : OnDragStart : OnDragStop : OnEnter : OnEvent : OnHide : OnKeyDown : OnKeyUp : OnLeave : OnLoad : OnMouseDown : OnMouseUp : OnMouseWheel : OnReceiveDrag : OnShow : OnSizeChanged : OnUpdate EditBox Script Handlers : OnCursorChanged : OnEditFocusGained : OnEditFocusLost : OnEnterPressed : OnEscapePressed : OnInputLanguageChanged : OnSpacePressed : OnTabPressed : OnTextChanged : OnTextSet